On My Way
by ForeverSunshine13
Summary: "I need help," he whispers, "I can't find her." "I need help," she sighs, "I don't want to be alone." (Songfic, sorta) Sequel to 'Dear God' and 'My Heart Will Go On'. Can be read separately.


**A/N HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS! Guys, I wrote another one. HAHA! This one is actually a sequel to the other two(Dear God and My Heart Will Go On), so I recommend reading those two first if you haven't although you don't have to. This story can stand alone. The song that goes with this is St. Christopher (On My Way) by Michael Logan. I love that song and I thought the words fit perfectly with Caleo. Plus, I just wanted to write more of them :D Enjoy!**

**Not Rick. **

It has been days, weeks, months, since Leo departed. The minutes and hours have started blurring together, inseparable images of sky and water and endless empty land.

Empty of the one thing he's looking for. The one thing he cares about.

It's just him, Festus, and the Argo II. Searching. Always searching.

The others visit him sometimes. When they are free and when they can find him.

Jason and Piper never stay long. They don't understand his pain, his need, his desire. Not really.

They have never had to work for their relationship. They have never experienced the despair of being away from the one you love, the fear that you will never find them.

Leo hates to admit it, but the three of them are growing apart. The gulf between them is ever-widening.

Percy and Annabeth however, always stay a while. They understand how he feels. Both of them had to search for the other at some point in their relationship.

They understand pain and suffering. They understand how he feels. They understand how desperate he is for her.

But they have to leave eventually, they can't stay forever.

He is alone again. Traveling down a rough, rocky road.

The road is so long, so dark. He has no idea where he's going or how to get there.

He's desperately searching for his light but the darkness seems to be winning.

If only he could light himself on fire and burn the darkness away. If only his light could find hers. If only the path was clear, if only he knew where to go, if only, if only.

Leo rubs a hand over his face. He's exhausted; it has been two days since he last slept.

It's so hard to sleep, he wants to be on deck, searching. He's worried that if he sleeps, he'll pass over her and spend the rest of his life lost.

That's what he is without her: lost.

Walking on an empty dark road, searching for a light he can't see.

* * *

The days have passed by achingly slow ever since he left. Calypso tries to find solace in her gardening like she did before, but it can't get him out of her mind.

Nothing can get him out her mind.

He's like a stain on her soul. No matter how much she tries to wash him out, he remains.

Stubbornly holding on.

She finds herself walking to the beach every morning and every night to sit on the sand. For an hour she sits there, staring out at the horizon.

Waiting for him to come for her.

Hoping he's on his way.

Praying it will work.

Calypso never realized just how lonely her island is. It has always been empty of others, but she thought she was ok with that.

She isn't.

Not really.

She's tired of being alone. Tired of being lonely.

He opened a door deep inside her, a door she knows she can never again close.

She desperately wants someone. No, not someone.

Him.

She wants him. No one else will do. It has to be him.

He has to be the one to cure her loneliness.

He's the only one who can.

But she's so afraid he won't come.

Calypso's biggest fear is that she will be alone forever.

With only the memory of his face and touch to haunt her. To remind her what she could have had. What her life could have been like.

She's so lonely for him. Only him. Only he will do.

* * *

Leo's fingers tap against the wooden rail of the ship. Unstoppable. Repeating the same thing over and over.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_.

His heart pounds in his chest, each beat trying to deliver its own message.

_You are mine, you are mine, you are mine._

His lips move and he prays his words will somehow find her. Wishes that the winds would carry them to her ears.

_I'm on my way, I'm on my way, I'm on my way._

* * *

Calypso sits on the beach, starting out at the dark ocean under the night sky. Her fingers mindlessly play in the sand, writing words without thinking.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_.

Her heart whispers its own message in each quiet beat.

_I am yours, I am yours, I am yours_.

Her lips move, her voice silent and still. She wishes he could hear her, pretending that he can.

_Come for me, come for me, come for me._

* * *

"I need some help," Leo whispers, "I can't find her."

* * *

"I needs some help," Calypso sighs, "I don't want to be alone."

**So? What are your thoughts? Is it a good sequel? Did you like it better than the other two? I personally like the other two better, Dear God is my fave of the three, but I do think this is good. But I'm writer, so I'm biased :P Review and let me know!**


End file.
